UP2 Wiki
]] Welcome to the UP2 Wiki Help create the first modern version of the Urantia Papers called up2.wikia.com! Start Here! The wikisource version of the original version of the urantia papers exists here and lots of other places on the internet. The Urantia Papers exist to show us how to integrate religion and science. Our goal is a spiritual journey, which involves us starting within and working our way out: 103:6.2''When man approaches the study and examination of his universe from the outside, he brings into being the various physical sciences; when he approaches the research of himself and the universe from the inside, he gives origin to theology and metaphysics.'' The Urantia Papers wrap all science in religion. The Urantia papers introduce science with religion and conclude the science with religion. This is true of each paper and many sections with in the papers. Today science deliberately eliminates religion, claiming the logos high ground. This leaves religion floundering. Privately, most scientists are wrapping their logos in a spiritual mythos, but don't speak of it professionally. Many scientists and educators privately minimize mythos by choosing a religion foreign to their native religion/culture .. for example Westerners choose Buddhism. This further marginalizes religion. History has shown that religion can not be marginalized without disaster for the human species. Today the marginalization of religion is turning into suppression. It is much easier to destroy computers than books. Yet the flip side of this coin is truth, beauty and goodness. The flip side is light and life. Rewriting the Urantia Papers feels so good, it is so inspiring, it may be all you want to do in life. And it inspires study of science. Wrapping religion around science makes both easier remember, communicate, and more naturally intuitive than current education methods. Remember science better! Find conversation starting points that mix the two! The Urantia Papers show us how to mix science with a very rich version of Christianity. Unfortunately the Urantia Paper science was popular over 100 years old. The concept of an atom was being flirted with. Special Relativity is missing. So much has changed that the Urantia Paper science looks like mythos. So for example, "anti-gravity" has been cut from paper 9. The problem is most clear in paper 11 and 42. Other papers edited have been 9, 13 and 14. Targeted papers are 41 and 15. Linking mind to special relativity's frame of reference makes relativity easier to understand and sharpens the Urantia Papers definition of mind. It is a win win for both science and religion. (see paper 42 re-write). You may be thinking, if the Urantia Papers are revelation, then how can we possibly change them? What rational justifies this? The papers themselves say they need revised: 92:3.4 Evolutionary religion makes no provision for change or revision; unlike science, it does not provide for its own progressive correction. Evolved religion commands respect because its followers believe it is The Truth; “the faith once delivered to the saints” must, in theory, be both final and infallible. The cult resists development because real progress is certain to modify or destroy the cult itself;' therefore must revision always be forced upon it'. '' 101:4.2 ''Mankind should understand that we who participate in the revelation of truth are very rigorously limited by the instructions of our superiors. We are not at liberty to anticipate the scientific discoveries of a thousand years. Revelators must act in accordance with the instructions which form a part of the revelation mandate. We see no way of overcoming this difficulty, either now or at any future time. We full well know that, while the historic facts and religious truths of this series of revelatory presentations will stand on the records of the ages to come, '''within a few short years many of our statements regarding the physical sciences will stand in need of revision' in consequence of additional scientific developments and new discoveries. '' Visit and help refine/verbalize the goals for this new Urantia Paper version! Describe your topic Wiki's are overwhelming. Finding a starting point is impossible. The Urantia Papers supply a narrative that can present most science and Christian thought in a context well suited to the web. The goal is to modify/grow these papers in a modern way while preserving the original outline (part names, paper names) and section numbering (not necessarily section titles). Link them to the modern world! Add beauty and goodness! Plenty of Urantia Books and Papers have been published both in print, on the net and in many languages. Most serve the conservative objective of preserving the original text. Secondary works seem to either expand, preserve or interpret. The goal here is to make the Urantia Papers more modern, readable, and smaller (fewer pages). Latest activity Category:Browse